The Walk
by GloomyBumblebee
Summary: Harry gets a letter at Privet Drive 4. He's not very happy and goes for a walk... I so suck at summaries...


**__**

A/N: This one-shot was inspired by my own experience: I went with my friend to some neighbourhood so she'd get her tarot-cards read. The cemetery was a few steps back, so we paid a little visit (There are lots of famous people RIP in there). Tarot forgotten. Nevermind what happened inside, it inspired this fic. Sounds creepy... and it was. Not to mention weird.  
By the way, the title was inspired by a song by The Cure (I'm back to the dark side, yay!). And no... I'm NOT a devil-worshipper, dammit.  
  
  
**TITLE:** The Walk**  
AUTHOR: **SheWhoMustNotBeNamed**  
GENRE:** Drama/Romance  
**RATING: **PG-13 (same old, same old: better overrate)  
**PAIRING:** Harry/Draco  
**SUMMARY:** Harry was at the Dursleys after finishing his sixth year. He received an anonymous letter, and did what he does best: risking his life.  
**DEDICATION:** this goes to AzureLuna, who thinks I'm an insane perv (hey, aren't we all?). Here you have some good-old-fashioned H/D. No Snape, no Tom, no-one but Draco. Enjoy! (= that goes to all H/D fans as well =)  
**MUSIC LISTENED WHILE WRITING:** The Hives, The (International) Noise Conspiracy, Fun People, Boom Boom Kid, and some other stuff (it helped)  
  
  
**THE WALK**  
  
  
Harry lay on the worn-out bed of his room at Privet Drive 4. He was reading a book about dreamless-sleep potions. Not that Potions was his favourite subject...  
He hadn't any sleep for weeks. The visions of Voldemort were haunting him in his dreams, and scared him half to death. He'd lost a lot of weight over the summer due to the lack of sleep. The grey shadows under his tired emerald-green eyes were contrasting with his sickly-white skin, while his lips were pale and dry. The boy was a wreck. If Voldemort didn't kill him by an Avada Kedavra, he would die on his own, pathetically twisting in pain and alone.  
That was what was bothering Harry the most: how alone he felt. And how alone he was.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
He realised he loved Draco Malfoy in the middle of his sixth year. Ever since he'd been torn by the ache of having Draco near, but far all the same (as he'd never tell him how he felt).   
He knew Draco was a Death Eater. He'd even received the Dark Mark.  
Being recruited for life to the Dark Lord, Harry's possibilities of even getting closer to him were non-existent. But, even knowing and accepting this statement, Harry couldn't help but fell in love with him.   
  
It all started with a quick glance at the Slytherin table. Silver-grey eyes met his own and, Harry swore, soft pink lips smiled. He quickly shook his head and went to eating.  
A few days later he would found himself staring at long strong legs wrapped in white quidditch pants. A slightly muscular pair of arms taking hold of a broomstick, while hidden under a bright green long-sleeved sweater. Blond hair loose covering his forehead. That was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen.  
He wasn't really surprised, though. He knew he liked boys and so did the rest of the school. He'd been dating Seamus Finnigan for two months in fifth year, and Justin Finch-Fletchley for five months in the first half of his sixth year. He loved Justin, but the obsession with a certain Slytherin became unbearable and they had to break up.  
As I was saying, he wasn't surprised by the fact that he liked a boy, but surprised by the fact that said boy was none other than Draco Malfoy: _son-of-a-bitch-soon-to-be-death-eater-making-harry's-life-a-living-hell_ Draco Malfoy.  
  
At first Harry neglected his feelings, but when the ache in his heart became stronger, he'd accepted it. And it still hurt.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Harry had got bored of the book and went to the kitchen to drink some hot coffee. Another long sleepless night awaited.  
  
When he got back to his room, he found a letter on his bed. The parchment was yellowish and torn. He quickly opened it, and read:  
  
  
_My dear boy,  
  
I have important things to tell you.  
Even more important things to show you.  
If you considered meeting me at 23 pm at the muggle cemetery,  
I'd explain further.   
Just follow the black cat.  
I'm expecting you, although I know you'll be there..._  
  
  
Harry folded the letter, a confused look on his face.  
He knew that could be a trap and that Voldemort could be behind it, but something told him otherwise. He knew he was too weak to take any risks, but now that he was destined to be alone, sad and miserable for the rest of his life, he didn't really care.  
  
He put some clothes on, took his wand and broomstick (the Dursleys let him keep his trunk in his room) and left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
He reached the cemetery in less that fifteen minutes. He hated being there. Open graves and statues of saints covered in moss made a horrible picture. He wasn't supposed to be there, and he would have left if only a black cat with yellow eyes hadn't appeared in his way.  
The cat purred and rounded Harry's leg, begging for a stroke.  
Harry did as requested, and soon the cat turned to leave. Harry followed him.  
  
They passed a white marble tomb before reaching a grey stone vault. It had spiderwebs over two long-forgotten coffins, and its glass doors were broken and dirty. The cat came to a stop. Harry felt shivers ran up and down his spine.  
The bronze plaque read: _James and Lilly Potter. May them rest in peace._  
  
Harry did the only thing he could think of at the time, and knelt down and cried.  
  
He was sure that this was a bad joke. Someone really wanted to hurt him, and succeeded. Harry, still crying, decided he no longer wanted to live and shouted to no-one in particular: "I'm yours!! Just take me now, but don't let me suffer like this!!"  
And cried again.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
He soon woke up, not even noticing he'd fallen asleep. What he saw made the hair in the back of his neck stand up like sharp spikes: he was inside the vault.  
He knew he wasn't alone. A hooded figure greeted him with a bunch of red roses.  
  
Harry looked at the offered gift with a raised eyebrow. Right then, the man underneath the black cloak took his hood off.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
If it was a joke, it was morbid and disgusting and definitely not funny. If it wasn't a joke, then he was in knee-deep trouble.  
  
However, Draco looked uptight and his _ready-to-strike_ look wasn't in the picture. He even smiled, and that's when Harry cracked.  
  
"How can you smile at me? You've got me trapped inside a tomb, ready to offer me in sacrifice to your Dark Lord and you find this amusing?!!"  
  
Draco erased the twitch on his lips, replacing them with a pained look.  
  
"I'm not finding this amusing, Potter, that I guarantee"  
  
"Then why do you have me here? I know what you are" came the reply.  
  
"No, Potter. You don't have the faintest clue of what I am, or what I feel. You're not the only one suffering, you know? I'm in your exact same position, except I don't have anyone who cares for me" Draco snapped icily. Pain making its way through the Slytherin's face. Silent tears brushing his cheeks.  
  
Harry, confused at the sight of Draco Malfoy crying, only dared to reply "what do you mean? I don't have anyone who gives a shit for me. Not for true at least. But I can't be everyone's saviour, I'm just a boy. A fucking gay boy who's alone in the world. And now I'm trapped inside my parents' vault with my worst enemy!! And you say someone cares? If that were true, I would have had my head blown-off!!"  
  
The blond sighed. "That's exactly what I mean"  
  
Silence. Harry looked at Draco questioningly.  
  
"I know you want to die. I know how you feel. I want to die too sometimes..."  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived stared in shock at his nemesis. Had Malfoy made a confession? To him? That deserved a raised eyebrow.  
  
Draco sighed again and offered a hand for Harry to stand up. He gave the flowers to Harry and said "The only thing you need to know now, is I brought you here because I thought you would like to pay a little homage to the memory of your parents. I thought it'd make you realise that you can't die. Not yet. The people here died for you. You can't repay them in such way"  
  
Harry felt his heart smaller. He'd started crying again in Draco's shoulder, before kneeling beside the coffins and saying a little prayer. He kissed each rose before letting it rest on the floor next to the coffins.  
The boys left the tomb quickly but carefully.  
  
Outside the cemetery Draco spoke "I'll take you home"  
  
Harry mumbled something incomprehensible before handing his broomstick to Malfoy, barely aware that he was walking with a Death Eater who would gladly put an end to his life.  
  
But then, rethinking, Malfoy had just saved his life. In a really weird way he did.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
When the boys reached the door of Privet Drive 4, Draco used an unlocking spell. Once inside the house he locked the door behind and carried Harry's Firebolt while helping said boy climb the stairs.  
  
Harry lay in his bed with his face buried in the pillow. Feeling tears in the back of his eyes, he addressed Malfoy "please, explain"   
  
Draco sat on the bed besides Harry. "I know you've lost the will to live. I know you went there expecting death. I know you suffer. You, on the other hand, don't know a thing"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, brushing his tears away.  
  
"You think I became a Death Eater because I wanted to?" Harry just stared numbly "I didn't. My father forced me. I may not be the nicest man on Earth, but I'm not a murderer. And you have no idea how much I suffer. You have no idea how much pain I've been through. I've never killed a soul, and that's why I live in permanent danger"  
  
Harry sat up. Wet eyes staring into stormy silver.  
  
"Harry, sometimes I want to die. But I'm too scared to kill myself and too proud to let anyone kill me. And I don't have anyone to talk to. All of my so-called friends are Death Eaters, and are not to trust. I have no-one to talk me into salvation. I don't have anyone who cares for me"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and snorted icily "And I do?" he asked ironically.  
  
"Yes, Harry. You do"  
  
Draco's words stung the other boy's ears. And confused him deeply. He had very good friends, but they couldn't see behind the scar. Nor could anyone. Except...  
  
"I care, Harry"  
  
Harry did this without thinking: he hugged Draco.  
  
The blond boy, retrieving his embrace, whispered into Harry's ear "I care. I can't let you die, Harry. You're my very own saviour. The reason why I'm still alive"  
  
Harry tightened his grip.  
  
"I love you, Harry"  
  
Harry cried out of happiness "I love you too, Draco" he broke the embrace to stare into the slytherin's eyes. "And that's one of the reasons I wanted to die"  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked worried.  
  
"I wanted to die, because I was alone. And the one I wanted was the one I would never have" he smiled "...or that's what I thought"  
  
Draco smiled shyly "I wouldn't let you die. I don't want you to die. I need you, and if something happens to you I'll be the one to disappear"  
  
"Draco, promise you'll never leave me" Harry said as his eyes were pleading.  
  
"I promise" he caressed the raven-haired boy's cheek.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Draco kissed Harry sweetly. Pink soft lips brushing pale dry equals. A delicate tongue begging for entrance. Being accepted, stroked a twin while experienced hands explored the surface of Harry's body, receiving the same treatment in return.  
  
After kissing for a long moment, the boys broke apart. Gasping for air, they affirmed their love for each other once more and lay together on the bed.   
  
Things were difficult for both boys. A war was coming and a lot of lives were in danger. But as long as they were together, nothing really mattered anymore.  
  
THE END  
  
********************************  
_  
*sniff* I loved this little fic. I loved it! You may think it's horrible and a little disturbing but I loved it. It's my favourite up to date... besides time-travel.  
I loved the fact that I'm pleased with it. REALLY pleased. I always tend to think everything I do suck, but this one was special. Please review and let me know what you think (you know I respect you if you say I suck)._


End file.
